Veillée Funèbre
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Traduction de Wicked Angel. Sirius apprend la mort de son frère Regulus et se remémore leur vie ensemble devant son cercueil. SLASH, INCESTE, NÉCROPHILIE.


**Titre**: Veillée Funèbre

**Auteur**: Wicked Angel

**Traductrice**: Luna Denree

**Genre**: Angst

**Pairing**: Sirius/Regulus

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR. Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez croire que ces personnages m'appartiennent !

**Commentaires**: La première fois que j'ai découvert ce petit bijou, j'ai été littéralement verte…:P Mais en le relisant, la scène décrite m'a tellement touchée que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de supplier l'auteure de me laisser traduire sa fic :) Alors je vous en prie, ne vous arrêtez pas à votre premier mouvement de dégoût… allez découvrir ce qu'il y a en dessous ! ;)

**Attention !**Cette fic met en scène du **SLASH**, de l'**INCESTE** et de la **NÉCROPHILIE** ! Maintenant, si vous n'appréciez pas, passez votre chemin ! Nous nous servirons des plaintes pour faire cuire du pop-corn sur la place publique !XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Veillée funèbre **

_L'annonce de la mort de Regulus heurta Sirius bien plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il se rendit au mausolée familial, là où son petit frère était exposé, et caressa doucement sa joue glaciale. _

«Hé, petit… je t'avais promis autrefois de te protéger, mais je n'étais pas à tes côtés quand tu as eu besoin de moi… assassiné par les tiens… si lâchement… si inutilement !

«Je t'aime ! Le savais-tu ? Je t'ai toujours aimé ! Tu le savais lorsque nous étions jeunes… nous étions des frères… des amis et plus tard nous avons été amants…

«Jusqu'à ce que tes amis Serpentard terminent le travail de mère et te convainquent que j'étais une merde, indigne de ton attention ou de ton amour… Tu as suivi leur voie et tu m'as dédaigné… chaque fois que je voulais te toucher, tu m'esquivais et tes magnifiques yeux argentés ne reflétaient que de la haine pour moi – ton frère…

«Je me souviens très bien de nos moments heureux… ces nuits, quand tu te glissais dans ma chambre puis sous mes draps… Chaque nuit, j'attendais impatiemment le moment où tu viendrais me rejoindre et où je pourrais à nouveau caresser ta peau douce et tes cheveux de soie…

«J'ai adoré te faire l'amour… ce n'était jamais que de la baise ; c'était de l'amour véritable !

«Peut-être que j'aurais dû réaliser ton souhait – juste une fois… mais mon orgueil était trop grand et je ne pouvais te permettre d'entrer en moi comme je le faisais pour toi…

«Peut-être que ça aurait renforcé notre amour… peut-être serais-tu resté avec moi, même à Poudlard… Tu as toujours cru que je ne t'aimais pas autant que toi… Tu croyais que je ne faisais que jouer avec toi et t'utiliser pour mon propre plaisir…

«C'est de ma faute ! Je ne t'ai jamais montré à quel point je t'aimais… je ne t'ai pas protégé comme j'aurais dû le faire !

«Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, petit frère… Je vais tout arranger… Je vais te montrer combien tu comptes pour moi…

«Tu vois…? J'enlève mes pantalons et je me prépare… juste pour toi… Je sais à quel point tu aimais me regarder me toucher… Allez, je vais t'aider avec tes vêtements… tu es aussi dur que moi, j'adore ça…

«Tu vois…? Je m'assoies sur toi et le se---eeeens-tu ? Enfin tu es à l'intérieur… mon dieu… je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si bon… ton dard dur frotte contre ma prostate… c'est bon… tellement bon, Regulus !

«Maintenant, tout va bien aller… tu es profondément enfoncé en moi et tu me fais l'amour… tu es content maintenant… et tu m'aimes, comme avant.

«Oh, tu es tellement bon… tellement dur et fort… je vais… je vais venir !

«Oh, je t'aime tellement et maintenant tout est bien comme avant… C'est bon, _tellement bon_… REGULUS !»

_Il s'assied sur son frère et embrassa ses lèvres tendrement_. «Je t'aime, petit frère. Je t'aime tellement…»

_Le matin suivant, quand le portier vint ouvrir, il appela l'ambulance car il y avait un homme vivant dans le cercueil, blotti contre le cadavre… _

_Sirius fut interné pour quelques mois et manqua l'enterrement de son petit frère, qui avait été tué par des Mangemorts. _

**Fin **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_NdA: Je n'ai pas la moindre idée si c'est possible d'avoir une érection quand on est mort, mais si je rencontre un nécrophile, je vous promets de le lui demander ! De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une fic, dans mes fantasmes tout est possible et j'espère que c'est la même chose pour vous ! _**

**NdT: Je ne sais pas plus si cette situation est réaliste, mais dans le monde de la magie, qui sait…? ;) Si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans courir aux toilettes, vous êtes sûrement en mesure de laisser une petite review :) **

**NdT2: L'auteur m'a confirmé, ainsi que plusieurs d'entre vous, qu'il était _effectivement_ possible d'avoir une érection dans la mort…:P Et si les fics de Wicked Angel vous intéressent, surveillez mon profil, j'en traduirai quelques autres bientôt:P **


End file.
